Testing the Waters
by ScarletDeath7
Summary: A compilation of ficlets and drabbles featuring your favorite Naruto characters with OC's you'll love and hate. Anything goes when you're testing the waters.
1. Shikamaru

Testing the Waters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of its associated characters, only the random OC's because I didn't want to break the fan fic guidelines by writing in 2nd person, though if your imagination takes it that way it's out of my hands.

**A/N: I'm doing this not only for fun, but also because I want to expand my writing comfort zones a little. I needed something to kick-start my creativity but I also wanted something fun to read. The situations range anywhere from completely innocent to all out lemons so I rated it M to cover my basis. So far I've chosen the characters at random and sometimes my OC's as well, but I'm completely open to requests and suggestions. If there's anything you want to see done just shoot me a pm or throw it in a review, whatever works for you. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys and please review even if you don't like it (just make sure it's constructive feedback), heaven knows I need the critiquing.**

* * *

**More For You Than Me**

"Are you sure this is what you want, Shikamaru?" Kioko asked as she lay next to him on the soft green grass. "She just seems like more trouble than she's worth."

"True, she is troublesome, but there's just something about her," he explained, gazing up at the clouds and daydreaming.

The girl next to him sighed. She knew this was coming, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Day by day she was losing him and there was nothing that could be done. She only hoped he was clear on his decision.

"It won't be anything like it is with you and me," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," he admitted. "You and I are too much alike, though. She can give me the balance I need."

He was right, they were the same, both of them too laid back to achieve anything constructive together. They never challenged one another, never argued, both finding it too much work to do so. Even though things were peaceful between them, it did little to deepen their relationship. He was her best friend on one level, but they lacked the capacity to connect more romantically with each other. They had given it a shot, but the truth was they were better off as friends, and from now on that would have to be enough.

"Then you already know I won't do anything to stop you." It wasn't as though she needed to say it, but once again she wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. "I only want you to be happy."

"For that I thank you."

She hated to let him go, but it needed to be done. Fighting over him would only be troublesome. If his heart was truly with Temari then she would just have to smile and be happy for him.

"We'll still watch the clouds together, won't we?"

"The same as always," he assured her.

At least they'd still have that.


	2. Kakashi

**Enduring**

"Kakashi?" a soft voice sounded over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Kiku?" he responded to the girl who sat back to back with him.

"Do you think it will always be this way?"

The moment passed in silence as he contemplated what to say.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

Once again they were both quiet, only the wind through the leaves and the ocean tide dared make a sound. The day had been long and they now sat breathless, both at their limit. This time it was enough to successfully complete their mission. The band of criminals they'd set out to disrupt was no more, and the small village that was once terrorized now rested peacefully.

The sun setting on the horizon bathed them in rich orange rays, warming their skin as they leaned against each other. Beneath the ledge they sat on, ocean waves crashed against the rocks of the cliff side. The light breeze fluttered through their hair before rustling through the trees. It provided a rare serenity in their tireless world, if only for a little while.

"The fighting is never going to end, is it?" she asked him, exhaustion filling her tone.

"So long as there are people to protect and fight for, it is our duty to keep them safe."

Hanging her head in defeat, Kiku sighed, "So there can never truly be peace."

Once again only the sounds of the wind and tide fell upon them, leaving them to relax in the temporary tranquility of their surroundings.

"We must find our own peace," he reassured her, "within ourselves and within one another."

There was another moment of silence between them as she thought about his words.

"Then I believe you are my peace, Kakashi."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I put this one and the first one up right away because I already had both typed up. Updates may actually take me a while sometimes, depending on my work schedules. Anyway, this was part of the brain storming for a longer fic that I plan to write in the near future. Obviously, I won't use this actual scene, but it does portray how the characters interact a little. Enjoy and please R&R.


	3. Iruka

**Not Alone**

Class had ended nearly a half hour ago, and Miku found herself running through the village of Konoha once again. This wasn't the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last time, she ran after him. Some of their classmates had been saying cruel things to him when she showed up, but, of course, she was just a bit too late. Now she'd have to chase him down and cheer him up.

"Iruka, wait!" she called after the boy running in front of her, but he didn't slow any. As usual, he continued on without pause, heading for the same place he always did. She never understood why he ran there, but then again she didn't need to. It was the place where she would find him and that's all that mattered.

It wasn't until he reached the dock that she caught up to him. He stood on the edge overlooking the glittering water; his angry, hurt expression unchanged. The only sounds heard where that of the tide and their struggled inhalations. Behind him, Miku had stopped to catch her breath, hoping he wouldn't turn around and start running again. She'd half a mind to pin him against the dock, but she probably couldn't hold him down if her life depended on it. Instead she opted for the diplomatic approach.

"They're wrong, you know," she managed once she could breathe again. "You're not weak at all."

Still he remained silent, unmoved by her words. From where she stood, she couldn't see if his face had changed. Judging by the strained appearance of his body, he hadn't relaxed a bit.

"Who cares what they think anyway?" she continued on. "You're better than all of them."

She watched as some of the tension left his stern form. Letting out a breath of relief, she walked slowly over to stand next to him. His look of anger was now one of disappointment. Like her, he didn't have anyone to believe in him; so she took the task upon herself. If no one else would be there for him to lean on, she would be.

"You're going to be a great shinobi, Iruka," she assured him again.

Finally he turned to face her, more calm than he'd been a moment ago. His eyes held a level of appreciation as he looked into hers.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, his voice still somewhat pained.

"Of course," Miku responded, taking his hand in hers. If there had been an easy way to wipe that pain away she would have done it. Since nothing about pain was easy, she merely continued to comfort him. "There's no one in the whole village I trust more than you. I don't care what anyone says, I'll always be here for you."

A smile crept onto his face as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Thank you, Miku."

* * *

**A/N: **Totally stoked to have a day off and time to write again. This one's really short, but I promise the next one will be longer and have more action. I'll try to have it up by tomorrow if possible. Hope everyone is enjoying these so far, and don't forget I'll take requests. You guys all rock, thanks for everything.


	4. Neji

A/N: I actually wrote this for one of my friends before I decided to put it on here. Anyway, I hope all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters, locations, or plots... so on and so forth.

* * *

Ninja Games

The camp was barely visible through the thick foliage. It was hard to tell how many occupied the area from the safe distance she employed. A female and two male voices came from near the dim fire, barely audible. There were no tents or shelters that might hint at their numbers either. If there were only three of them, things might go smoothly, but if there were more… she didn't have time to think about that.

Her stomach grumbled loudly and she prayed her distance was far enough that no one could hear it. She ran out of food two days ago and Konoha was still a day's journey away. Her chakra was already lower than usual and she could feel her strength beginning to wane. If she didn't eat soon, she wasn't going to make it to the village. Luckily, she'd noticed the dull flicker of a fire not far off the main path. Where there was a fire there was usually food.

The voices continued to chatter, uninterrupted; for the moment she was safe. With hunger gripping her, she took extra care not to rush things. One wrong move and it was all over, but if she was cautious she could creep up to the camp and take some food from their packs without being noticed. All she needed to do now was move close enough to locate their belongings.

Slowly she moved forward, one step and then another. Just as her foot left the ground to take another stride, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Unlike the babbling voices by the fire, this one was stern, controlled, and right next to her ear. A shiver quaked through her as she felt the cool blade of a kunai against her skin. Whoever was standing behind her certainly meant business.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Neji questioned the woman standing before him. He had detected her some time ago with his Byakugan, but decided only to observe until now. Although hesitant, her movements were quite stealthy; if he hadn't been on the lookout for enemies she may have slipped right past. She had easily navigated through the traps they had set, clearing a path for a quick escape, and though she wore nothing distinguishing her as a ninja, she was far too skilled to be a journeying villager.

The urge to attack tempted her, but she was outnumbered and didn't want to take any more chances. This time she'd have to fall back to plan 'B'. If a physical attack was unlikely to succeed, she'd just have to convince him she was harmless.

Making her voice shaky and quiet, she answered him, "M… my name's Isoko and I… I was just passing through."

"Aren't you a little close for just passing through?" he pressed, trying to break her façade, which would have been convincing if he hadn't been watching her for so long.

"A… actually I saw the fire and j… just wanted to warm up a bit," she stuttered on, hoping to be convincing. The annoying grumbling of her stomach did little for her confidence.

"Sounds like you're hungry as well."

Leave it to her hunger to betray her. Although in this case she might be able to take advantage of it. If she played her cards right she wouldn't have to steal or fight.

"I… I could use a bit of food," she admitted as innocently as possible, "that is if you have any to spare."

She was good. If anyone else had been on watch they'd probably invite her right into the camp. There was no doubt, she was definitely a ninja, but was she friend or foe? Not that it mattered much; she wasn't getting into the camp either way. However, she had managed to pique his interest and Neji was curious just how far she'd take her little charade.

"Even if I had enough to spare, what makes you think I'd share it with you?"

As she stood before him, he could feel her trembling. It was a nice affect; she must have been going all out for this one.

"M… maybe there's something I could trade you for it?" she suggested, making sure her voice still came out shaky. Finally she was on the right path. Even if he agreed to take everything she had, it wouldn't be much of a loss. If it meant eating, it would likely be worth it.

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" he continued, trying to push her to give up on the acting. It was almost cruel since she obviously thought she was getting somewhere.

Very slowly she turned toward him, keeping her hands up so he could see that she was unarmed. Her gaze was first fixed on the ground, but she slowly raised it, noting the quality of the garments and weapons belonging to the man before her. He made a good point; she probably didn't have anything he would be interested in, or did she? He was only a man after all, and a very attractive one at that.

Neji watched as the woman pouted her lips slightly. She was irritatingly beautiful. It wasn't like him to be so distracted by anything like this, especially not a female. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch her pale skin, but he refused to let his body betray him. He had to force his eyes to remain on her face or he was going to lose that battle.

Biting her lip slightly, Isoko met his gaze and moved just faintly closer as she spoke, "there must be s… something I can offer you."

"I highly doubt it," Neji insisted, unwavering. Keeping his composure, however, was rather difficult with her so close. He could put space between them, but that would defeat the purpose of everything at this point. Against his better judgment he stood his ground, waiting to see what her next move would be.

"What about this?" she asked, reaching up to frame his face, bringing his lips to hers.

He should have resisted, pulled away from her grasp, but he didn't. Though he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, this was what he'd wanted all along. To have those warm, soft lips pressed against his was pure bliss. She was walking a very thin line with him, and though he knew he shouldn't, he was going to exploit that fact. It wasn't like she'd actually follow through with anything, would she?

The nervous innocence she'd previous portrayed was gone, lost to the blatant confidence she'd expressed through her actions. That confidence, however, also felt a little forced, as if she was trying to hide her uncertainties. Those uncertainties were what he was banking on. There was no way she'd try something she was unsure of.

Rather than pulling away, he deepened the kiss, noting how her body tensed slightly before she returned the action. The hesitation was hardly noticeable; if his senses hadn't been completely alert it would have escaped him. That slight hesitation gave away how nervous she really was despite her attempts to hide it. This only solidified the confidence he needed to push things further.

Ever so delicately, Neji traced his fingers up the girl's neck and into her dark locks. With his other hand he gently palmed her breast through the pale blue robes she wore. A gasp escaped her lips giving way to an unexpected moan. She did all she could to conceal her shock. Things were advancing more than she'd expected, but she couldn't bring herself to protest. This was beyond the necessity to disguise her purpose; it was pure curious passion that kept her from pulling away.

Fire burned in his veins as he felt her hands tug at the edges of his robes. Her sudden bold confidence was confusing, but he could hardly think clearly as it was. The silky softness of her hair and the sweet taste of her lips distracted him as nothing ever had before. He wanted to be angry with himself, to tear from her embrace and strike her down, but he couldn't. All he could do was feel her body pressed softly against his as his mind reeled from taking that which was forbidden.

Isoko broke from the kiss long enough to push the clothing back from Neji's shoulders, revealing taught, defined muscles encased in soft pale skin. Unrestrained need compelled her to reach out and touch the finely sculpted body before her. Her finger tips traced across his chest and over his delectable abs, eliciting an unexpected shudder from the man she was touching. His reaction set her body a blaze with desire she wouldn't deny. She wanted this man, as surprising as it was, and she couldn't bring herself to care about anything else.

As her fingers slid along his belt line, Neji seized her hands and pinned them above her head against a nearby tree. He needed a degree of control or this would be his undoing. When he looked into her eyes he expected to see fear, but was instead met with a hot, lustful gaze. Every ounce of his being told him to run; he knew better than to leave himself so open. If he continued on this path the woman could easily strike when he was most vulnerable, but that didn't seem to matter. If blood was the price to touch her, then he'd have to make it worth every drop.

He heard a gasp escape her lips as he set to trailing bites and kisses down her neck. A smile crept across his face as he felt her pulse racing beneath his tongue. There wasn't the slightest hint of resistance from her as he lifted the blue cloth covering her soft ivory skin. His hand trailed along the inside of her leg to the warm apex of her thighs. As he caressed the pure velvet there he nearly groaned in satisfaction.

Isoko pressed herself against him, desperate to feel more. The gentle caress of his hand was her reward. There was no more thinking, only blind passion. Desire coiled tight in her abdomen, leaving her aching for this mysterious stranger. She no longer cared who or what he was, in that moment she had to have him.

A whimper slipped past her lips when his hand left her. Weak legs struggled to hold her as the man before her spilled his robes to the ground. He kissed and bit at her neck again as he lifted her leg at the knee to bring her closer. She draped her now free arms over his shoulders letting her fingers twist in his hair. With her body against his, the reason for his actions was lost. An unruly primal instinct had replaced the calculated logic he'd previously possessed.

Holding her against the tree, Neji lifted her remaining leg with his free hand and gripped her firm bottom. With a ferocious kiss to muffle her cries, he pressed into her core. The groan that escaped his mouth surprised him. Isoko smiled against his lips with satisfaction. He responded by sliding her body over his, eliciting little sounds of pleasure from her, and effectively wiping the smile from her face. His moment of power over her was short, however as he lost himself in the cadence of their bodies.

Every thrust brought them closer and closer to the edge of bliss. The perspiration from their heated bodies made them glisten in the moonlight as the pace of their dance escalated. When Isoko tilted her head back in ecstasy, Neji set his teeth to her neck, drawing forth a pleasured whimper he hoped no one had heard.

The indefinable swirl of pleasure and pain drove Isoko over the physical boundaries and into the paradise of pleasure that lie beyond. The rhythmic contractions of her lean body led Neji to his own release.

It took some time for their bodies to calm. The heat of their skin dissipated with the cool breeze. Slowly Neji lowered her legs so her feet again touched the ground. Isoko momentarily clung to the tree until her legs decided to cooperate with her.

She watched as the leaf ninja dressed. Once he was well covered he reached into his pack and handed her a small pouch. Taking it, she raised an eyebrow.

"That should be enough food to get you through the night. Konoha village is less than a day away. I don't know what you're after but if I find out you've done anything to endanger my village I'll kill you."

Isoko flashed him a taunting grin.

"No need to worry," she told him, her voice now strong and confident, "I can promise you won't be seeing me again."

Slowly she stepped backward into the woods before disappearing in the darkness.


End file.
